


The Awakening of Self.

by Musical_life



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, The author has a persona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: Another self-awakening fic.





	The Awakening of Self.

A young woman in her early to mid-thirties is sitting in her room, feeling hollow. The weight of the world pressing down on her heart, that and those she’s lost along the way. The latest of which weighing the most. She’s accepted her physical and mental issues, but it doesn’t make it easier to bear. 

**_Accept them? You’re lying to yourself…_** A voice echoes from within.

_Yes…_

**_Do you even know who you are anymore?_ **

_No...I don’t._

**_If I gave you the chance to find out, would you take it?_** The voice asks kindly.

 _Yes._ The young woman looks up at the figure, brown hair the shade of her own and eyes as green as the hills look down at her as her body explodes in pain, unlike anything she’s ever known. It feels like she is dying, but she knows she’s not.

**_Then vow to me, thou art I and I am thou…_ **

A black crow’s feather mask appears on her face. She rips it off, uncaring of the blood streaming down her face; with a smile, she cries out. “Morrighan!”

A regal woman with black robes and golden symbols on the sleeves appears from behind her in a blaze of blue fire. “You have called, and I have answered. Shall we find your true self now?”


End file.
